iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Summer 3D
The Following Article is Fanonical and is the creative property of a cancelled writer of the proposed fourth entry in the Last Summer Series. Last Summer 3D was the cancelled 2010 American Slasher Horror Film to be released in cinemas everywhere April 20th 2010. It was to star Michael Rady, Genevieve Cortese, Shaun Sipos, Matthew Settle, Naturi Naughton, Meagan Good, Billy Crudup, Shirley Maclaine and Kaley Cuoco. It also features Jennifer Love Hewitt reprising her role as Julie James, Freddie Prinze Jr. reprising his role at Ray Bronson, Brandy Norwood reprising her role as Karla Wilson and Brooke Nevin reprising her role as Amber Williams. It was the proposed beginning of a new trilogy in striking similiarity to Scream's Scream 4. The film was to be written by Jeff Campagna and Marianne Madelina and Directed by former music video director Chris Cunnigham. The film was to be a sequel to I Know What You Did Last Summer and it's sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer and completely retcon the end of the third instalment I"ll Always Know What You Did Last Summer. Summary Many years have passed since the terrible murders of Helen and Elsa Shivers, Barry Cox and Max Neurick that 4th of July 1999 in Southport. Many live in fear of the town and the proposed curse of the fisherman. However this fourth of July the legend is reborn since the announced death of Julie James across the news and papers shocks the town of Southport to it's core and brings the fisherman with the hook back to Southport. For the night of Julie's death five irrereverent teens from an exlusive group at Southport High planned the ultimate Graduation joyride, resulting in the ultimate tragedy. A Life was lost once again on the same road as the former Fisherman and now hes back to collect. However as the youths race the clock to unlock the mystery of the Fisherman they discover the bigger mystery lies with an untold connection that proves some secrets will haunt you forever. Plot The film begins where the second left off with Julie James at her and Ray Bronson's home in Southport following their survival of the Bahamas Murders. Julie is attacked and killed by Benjamin Willis who is beneath their bed and pulls her beneath the bed slicing her across the face and body Ray finds Julie's body and calls Karla to help him. She comes over and does not believe her eyes. Ben attacks them both, killing Ray and injuring Karla. Karla grabs a gun and yells "Why won't you just die!", as she shoots him five times in the stomach. Ben says "I'll never die, knowing your alive!". Karla then proceeds to shoot him the head. Cast *Michael Rady as Reece Matthews *Genevieve Cortese as Amanda Richardson *Naturi Naughton as Larena Smith *Kaley Cuoco as Alice Himbry *Meagan Good as Shuritta Shore *Brandy Norwood as Karla Wilson *Shirley Maclaine as Romola Richardson *Amanda Bynes as Daneka Lund *Clint Eastwood as Sheriff Wilson *Billy Crudup as The Fisherman *Ian Somerhalder as Laker Stalk *Ving Rhimes as Marhilik Eastman *Norman Reedus as Phillip Marks *Arlen Escarpeta as Hakeem Jansen *Erik Knudsen as Jonah Top *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Julie James *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Ray Bronson *Brian Cox as Walter Nasley * Christina Millian as Gabrielle * Tom Welling as Thomas * Anne Heche as Missy Egan A Meeting at Comic-Con At Comic-Con 2009 Watchmen actors Jackie Earle Haley and Billy Crudup discussed their newly one roles as caniving classical murderes in continuations of a classic film series. Haley informed that he won the role as Freddy Krueger in the re-imaging of Craven's Elm Street whilest Crudup informed his casting as the maniacal fisherman Ben Willis in the fourth instalment of the I KNow What You Did Last Summer Series. Development The fourth film was announced in early February 2010 on the 14th Valentines Day as a special treat sequel to be helmed by Sean S. Cunnigham nephew Chris; the former music video director. They promised those who adored the recent horror classic remakes as well the scream franchise would love this entry in the I Know What You Did Last Summer Series. It was to be shot in Agenda, Ashland but production was halted and soon cancelled by New Line Cinema its distributors on June 8th, 2010. Writing Writer Marianne Madelina the former producing partner of Wes Craven upon signing up for the position of second writer for the third cinema release sequel of I Know What You Did Last Summer and fourth sequel overall, leaked important storyline concepts and characters on February 26th 2010. 'The film is going to be unique in the series, she says and that the characters will be more modern in the sense to the first two instalments and not moody like the youths of the third entry. The 3-D element was introduced by Chris and the characters were already mapped out exactly by Jeff. There was to be a male lead portrayed as the strong independant type with the heroic cliche personality. An Amanda in equivalence to Julie James who would intrigue and turn the audience on. A Sincere soft spoken petit blonde character named Alice who comes from an uptight rich family lead by a policeman father who would broken up about her death, despite always being controlling of her. The great dame actress Shirley Maclaine was slated to appear as the wonderful mother of Amanda Richardson and would be red toned and a wine addict which paved the way for an interesting death scene later on. The broody brawler and varsity football castout Laker who would be strongly disliked by the protagonist Reece for his irresponsabile behaviour. A Phillip Marks donned by Boondock saint legendary irish extraordinaire Norman Reedus, Phillip was to be the equivalent of Johnny Galecki's character from the first Max Neurick who had the undying crush upon Julie James. Phillip's attraction however is directed towards Reece's girl Amanda which also made him hated by protagonist Reece. And of course the fisherman a redoing of the monster Ben who was now back to his normal sick human state however this time in favor of Muse Watson was rather Watchmen eye catcher Billy Crudup. Devoid of blue paint but not of the legendary slicker and hook was a revamped Ben Willis in for the kill over the dark brutal manslaughter committed by the main teens in equivalence to the original accident involving Julie James". Casting In casting for the film casting director Nancy Nayor Battino directed her attention to young but not too young actors and actressess to film the roles of the leads. The first to be cast was the controversial Billy Crudup who impressed so much upon Battino's screening of Watchmen that they she immediatley signed him on for the fisherman. With that central role cast she directed her attention to a protagonist lead but this time decided to plea with writers Campagna and Madelina to replace the female hero concept with a male. They came to agree and Battino eventually stumbled across an episode of Melrose Place featuring young actor Michael Rady. She consulted his agent who offered the role of main character in the film which Rady accepted to come in and audition for. Battino was immediatley impressed by his first audition and casted him as the character Reece. The attention then passed to a supporting main character girlfriend role for Reece, which soon becamke Genevieve Cortese who upon hearing came in to audition. Battino interviewed 456 girls for the role of Amanda before finally seeing Cortese and then cast her as Amanda. The role of Amanda's surly alchoholic mother was then considered and whilest Battino thought of a normal screen mum the director Chris contemplated a much larger a-list oldie to fill the mother role shoes of Amanda's mum. Jennifer Love-Hewitt, Freddie Prinze Jr., Brandy Norwood and Brooke Nevin all reprise their roles from the last three films. Clint Eastwood and Amanda Bynes enter the film as well. Battino and Chris then scrolled through famous dame actresses and contemplated the likes of Rebecca De Mornay and Maggie Walsh before seeing the cut out of Shirley Maclaine in Elvis has left the building. Word passed to Maclaine who at first refused but remembered an old deal struck with Sean S. Cunnigham and hearing that Chris was his nephew begged her to reconsider. The other roles were auditioned systematically and before long a long cast of teenagers had fell into their laps: Shaun Sipos, Ian Somerhalder, Naturi Naughton, Meagan Good, Erik Knudsen, Matthew Settle, Arlen Escarpeta and then finally Kaley Cuoco. Casting finished on March 27th 2010. Filming To be on a budget of $25 Million the picture began filming in Conneticut before shifting permantley to the nice town of Agenda Ashfield. Principal Photography was to begin on June 20th 2010 and filming to end July 4th 2011. 3D The film was shot in New Line Digital 3D and featured many deaths involving actual spraying blood erupting from the screen. The glasses to be worn were not of the cheap variety type but rather uncoloured black rimmed ones entitling a normal looking picture, Death Sequences Many of the death scenes featured in Last Summer 3D were all eye popping screen erupters involving aftermath blood that escaped from the screen. This has the most deaths sine the second film,with twelve deaths in all Kaley Cuoco's character Alice was the most difficult 3D death sequence of the film and took well over 4 months to complete in difference to the usual 2 month period. *Romola Richardson- Sliced across the chest multiple times with hook while in wine bath and finished with stab through head *Julie James- Throat and chest slashed mutiple times by hook *Ray Bronson- Killed after havind throat slashed *Hakeem Jansen- Throat slashed via machete taken by Fisherman *Laker Stalk- Castrated via hook and then hung by spleen from football field goal *Shuritta Shore- Phoned by Phillip but is choked to death by phone cord *Daneka Lund- Killed via when Marhilik falls on her and is stabbed with the machete *Phillip Marks- Lured into Amanda's bedroom into red rose pedal decorated bed and stabbed with machete and finally hook to heart *LaShawne Marks- Hooke in throat *Amber Williams- Hanged by microphone cord swung by fan *William Bennett- Hanged by microphone cord swung by fan *Alice Himbry- Pulled from bed onto bed onto above mirror, sliced diagonally through chest with hook and implosion through inserted glass shards Category:Films